The therapeutic effect of water flowing across an individual's flesh has been known for many years. Indeed, the physically handicapped and those suffering from temporary physical disabilities have often been exposed to a turbulent water source to provide a stimulus to affected muscle and circulatory areas. For this purpose, whirlpool baths have been known for many years.
It has further been known that persons with mental or physical disabilities find great satisfaction in being able to control and maneuver a vehicle. The patient achieves mental stimulation from the awareness he obtains from his own ability to render control over the vehicle. By providing an operator-controlled water vehicle which exposes portions of the user's body to the water, applicant has found that it is possible to achieve both mental and physical stimulation of the patient.
Water vehicles of the type adapted for a single user have been previously known in the art. Applicant is aware of the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,752,617; 3,177,327; and 4,115,888. However, the buoyant chairs of these patents are not intended for therapeutic purposes and fail to provide the physical stimulus desired for therapeutically aiding the handicapped person. These devices could be unstable and, if the same were to be used by one with a physical disability, would pose a dangerous instrumentality, if not properly constructed.